


The Danvers Sisters (The Schuyler Sisters)

by Leyfromfaraway



Series: The Songs in our Hearts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mon-El is a douche, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyfromfaraway/pseuds/Leyfromfaraway
Summary: Daxamites are invading National City, starting by Lcorp.Based on the lyrics of the Schuyler sisters from Hamilton. Listen the original song first : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8GuSCris6s





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr : Cihppastelly  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cihppastelly  
> Or : Leyfromfaraway  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leyfromfaraway

MON-EL: There’s nothing daxamites love more  
Than going to National City and killing all the humans  
They pull up in their ships and shots at the innocents in the streets  
Just to watch ‘em die  
Take J'onn J'onzz, the guy is a martian  
Uh oh, but little does he know that  
His earth daughters, Alex and Kara  
Sneak into the city just to help the victims

COMPANY: Help, help  
ALEX: Alex!  
COMPANY: Help, help  
KARA: And Kara!  
COMPANY: Help, help  
The Danvers sisters

ALEX: Alex!  
KARA: And Kara!  
COMPANY: Help!

KARA: J'onn said to be at the DEO by sundown  
ALEX: J'onn doesn’t need to know  
KARA: J'onn said not to go downtown  
ALEX: Like I said, you’re free to go  
But—look around, look around  
The invasion’s happening at Lcorp

ALEX & KARA: Lcorp  
COMPANY: Alex  
SISTERS & COMPANY: Help !

KARA: It’s bad enough the Daxamites wants to go to war  
ALEX: People screaming in the streets  
KARA: It’s bad enough there’ll be violence at the docks  
ALEX: New ideas in the air

ALEX & MALE ENSEMBLE: Look around, look around—

KARA: Alex, remind me what we’re looking for

MAGGIE: She’s looking for me!

ALEX and (COMPANY):  
Kara, I’m looking for my girl at work (work, work)  
I’m looking for my girl at work (work, work) [x2]  
Woa-oah  
SISTERS: Woa-oah  
SISTERS & COMPANY:   
Work!

MON-EL to KARA:  
Ooh, there’s nothing like an invasion in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
Excuse me, Supergirl, I thing it’s really funny  
But your suit seems like your ass belond to me  
Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy boots?  
You searchin’ for an Daxamite who can give you a good time?

KARA: Mon-El, you disgust me

MON-EL: Ahh, so you’ve discussed me  
You're my Kryptonite, baby, you can trust me

ALEX: I’ve been reading The Price of Salt by Patricia Highsmith   
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
You want a invasion? I had a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:

THE SISTERS:  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all Danvers sisters are born queer"

ALEX and (COMPANY):  
And when I meet Maggie Sawyer (unh!)  
I’mma compel her to include me in the mission

WOMEN: Help!

ALEX: Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
ALEX, KARA:  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
THE SISTERS:  
The invasion is happening at Lcorp and we  
Just happen to be in the most dangerous city in the world

SISTERS & COMPANY:   
In the most dangerous city in the world!

ALEX (KARA) ((MEN)):  
Cause I’ve been reading The Price if Salt by Patricia Highsmith   
(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
(the invasion’s happening at)((hey, hey, hey, hey))  
ALEX (KARA) ((WOMEN)):  
(Lcorp) You want a invasion? ((look around, look around))  
I had a revelation (at Lcorp, woah)  
So listen to my declaration ((the invasion's happening))

THE SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):  
We hold these truths to be self evident  
(look around, look around) (hey, hey)  
That the Danvers sisters are born queer  
(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)

THE SISTERS & COMPANY:  
Look around, look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
The invasion is happening at Lcorp  
And we just happen to be  
WOMEN (MEN):   
In the most dangerous city in the world (in the most dangerous city)  
COMPANY: In the most dangerous city in the world!

COMPANY: Help, Help  
ALEX: Alex!  
COMPANY: Help, Help  
KARA: And Kara!  
COMPANY: Help, Help  
THE SISTERS: The Danvers sisters  
COMPANY: Help, Help

THE SISTERS (COMPANY):  
We’re looking for my girl at work (work, work)  
Hey (work, work)  
ALEX (COMPANY):  
Woah-ah! (work, work)  
KARA (COMPANY):  
Hey (work, work)  
In the most dangerous city

THE SISTERS:  
In the most dangerous city  
In the world!

COMPANY: In the most dangerous city in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment.  
> Other work in progress.


End file.
